Es una Musa, mi musa
by mcr77
Summary: Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera… DinoxOC o DinoxLectora
1. I

**Es una Musa, mi musa**

_Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…_

* * *

Primer capi del fic de DinoxOC o DinoxLectora, el nombre solo es para distinguir

consta de 5 capitulos ya listos para subir, con la condicion de minimo 5 comentarios para actualizar al día siguiente

Este fic se lo dedico a dos personas q quiero muchismimo como regalo de cumple super atrasado a mi marida Nate ;D!

y a mi Sempai!

ya saben la formula ;P...

* * *

**Equivoqué el camino, me alejé de ti **

I

Caminas ligeramente nerviosa, es la primera vez que asistes a una fiesta privada en Venecia como bailarina, tus amigas te sonríen tratando de infundirte valor, se han cambiado, ahora mismo usas un peplo color crema, un antifaz y dejas caer tu cabellera por tus hombros. Han despejado la pista principal para ustedes, miras a la multitud ahí congregada, no sabes si es un alivio o una carga no poder ver sus expresiones faciales debajo de esas máscaras. Sonríes hasta llegar al centro, escuchas las primeras notas de la melodía, inhalas y poco a poco te dejas llevar…

Respiras pesadamente sin dejar de sonreír, tu corazón palpita tan fuerte que no eres capaz de percibir más allá de ese sonido, miras a tus alrededores, de repente la calidez del aplauso con el que les ovacionan, te hace sentir que ha valido la pena y este podría ser el comienzo de tu brillante carrera, te dices mentalmente. Agradeces a los invitados haciendo un par de reverencias, sin poder desvanecer de tu rostro esa enorme sonrisa, hasta sientes que te lastimas la comisura de los labios.

-¡Muy bien Adri! –te felicitan tus compañeras

Caminan de regreso al camerino improvisado de la mansión, de repente alguien te toma del hombro.

-se lo envía mi jefe –te susurra al oído un hombre de traje color negro con gafas de sol

Te quedas boquiabierta mientras en la mano te deja un papelito, el sujeto se aleja de ti y tú te vas tras de tus compañeras. Cuando llegas a la habitación desdoblas la nota y lees su contenido.

"_Precioso, te espero en el balcón sur"_

Te quedas sin aliento al instante un espasmo recorre tu cuerpo, tiemblas ante lo que tienes enfrente puedes sentir como tu rostro se colorea de rojo…

-Adri, Adri –tratan de volverte a la realidad tus amigas

-¿eh? –suspiras nerviosa

-¿Qué traes en las manos? –te interrogan y te quitan el papelito

Luego escuchas un gritito emocionado de todas las chicas, no tienes tiempo de protestar siquiera cuando te están retocando el maquillaje, tratas de hacerlas que paren.

-¡ya estás lista! –anuncian

-no voy a salir al balcón con solo esto –les dices al tiempo que logras agarrar tu "amuleto" como le llamas

-pero Adri, esta chamarra es demasiado masculina, vas a decepcionar a tu admirador secreto –dice una de las chicas

No te molestas en contestar y sales de la habitación, te asomas tímidamente por la puerta del balcón que supones da al sur, no hay nadie aún, caminas tranquilamente por el lugar, miras al horizonte, la luna se dibuja tenue en el cielo y se refleja en el agua de los canales de Venecia. Para tranquilizar tus nervios te quitas momentáneamente esa chamarra verde de gabardina con un gorro peludo, la abrazas a tu pecho y contemplas el bordado interior que lleva, esos corceles que enmarcan el escudo con la letra "C" y una llama rodeándolo todo.

Luego como reflejo vuelves tu mirada al astro reinante de la noche y suspiras, qué no darías por volver a ver al "príncipe", a ese atractivo ladrón de tus sueños, pero ya han pasado tantos años que de no ser por esa prenda te dirías que todo fue un sueño.

-¿qué le dice _Selene_ a _Terpsícore_? –escuchas una voz masculina detrás de ti

Das un brinquito y dejas caer tu añorada prenda

-disculpa –dice el hombre alzando la chamarra y te la coloca en los hombros

-_grazie_ –dices tímidamente

-Entonces ¿qué le ha dicho la luna, a esta hermosa _musa_? -

Te sonrojas al instante ante el halago

-¿Terpsícore? –repites y dejas escapar una risilla –la musa de la danza –

-¿me he equivocado? –interroga

-no en lo absoluto, es la primera vez que alguien se da cuenta que soy una musa –le sonríes

Observas detenidamente a tu acompañante lleva el disfraz del conde Dracula, con un antifaz que cubre la mitad de su rostro, le queda perfecto, porque tiene buena estatura y porte, como un verdadero conde o un príncipe, te sonroja el pensamiento.

-¿y por qué esta hermosa musa lleva un tatuaje en su espalda? –te interroga

-¡ah! Ni siquiera mis padres lo saben, me lo hice cuando cumplí 18 años, para celebrar mi entrada a la "adultez" –le respondes sin dejar de sonreír

-¿por qué una mariposa? –insiste

-porqué son lindas, pueden volar y saborean la dulzura de las flores –respondes un poco apenada sabes que es una razón estúpida, probablemente el conde se reirá de ti

-es un lindo pensamiento –te sonríe cálidamente

Lo miras sorprendida, es la primera vez que un hombre no se ríe de tus palabras, muerdes ligeramente tus labios, porque sientes un poco de vergüenza pero necesitas saber si es él quien te citó…

-disculpe… -susurras

Sin embargo alguien les interrumpe

-¡preciosa! –grita un hombre con traje con una vistosa máscara –veo que recibiste mi mensaje –llega y te toma de los hombros haciendo que tu amuleto se caiga al suelo

Te quedas helada y volteas la mirada hacia el otro muchacho, quien solo te dedica una sonrisa retraída, lo ves retirarse discretamente.

-preciosa tienes un gran futuro en esta industria… –

El hombre habla tan rápido que no le entiendes, pero no es solo eso lo que te incomoda.

-espere un momento –susurras con timidez

Detestas esa parte de ti, cuando tratas de entablar una conversación con alguien desconocido, especialmente los hombres eres tímida y miedosa, no entiendes como es que cuando pisas el escenario te conviertes en una persona completamente diferente, una chica extrovertida y atrevida.

-no sientas pena, pero antes de lanzar…-

Un estruendo interrumpe su discurso, miras hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido y descubres al conde en el suelo.

-¿se encuentra bien? –te apresuras a preguntarle

-no se preocupe por mí, hermosa musa –te responde con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo

Por un instante su voz te parece familiar

-¿y tú quién eres? –interroga tu pretendiente

-solo alguien que pasaba por aquí –le responde

-como sea, ¡lárgate! –le dice y luego atrapa tu rostro con una mano -tu camino al estrellato empezará esta noche –te explica

Frunces el ceño al no entender lo que te dice, se quita la máscara y notas al instante que es un hombre sumamente atractivo, hala tu rostro al suyo y te besa, pero la sensación es desagradable, no se compara en lo más mínimo con la caricia que te dio esa noche tu príncipe, hace ya un par de años.

-yo te haré una estrella, solo tienes que acompañarme… -

-¡Alto! ¡No quiero! –protestas alejándote de él

-¡oh preciosa! No te hagas la difícil, que ¿no sabes quién soy? –dice acercándose a ti

-no, yo no sé quién es usted, pero no me agrada lo que hace –respondes dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-yo soy el mejor productor en toda Italia, puedo hacerte la mejor bailarina de toda Europa –se presenta acercándose a ti –solo tienes que ser mía -

Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, tu sueño es ser la mejor de Europa, pero no a ese precio, caminas hacia atrás hasta que te topas con el barandal.

-no quiero, yo no quiero, yo… -

-oh vaya, esta preciosa no entiende de qué está hecho el mundo –dice el hombre, está a punto de tomarte del brazo

Cierras los ojos por miedo, pero nadie te toca, en cambio algo corta el aire, luego lo escuchas quejarse. Abres uno de tus ojos y te encuentras con que el brazo del señor productor está atrapado por lo que parece un látigo.

-creo que la ha escuchado o ¿no _signore_? –dice el conde de pie sosteniendo con fuerza el objeto

-¿y tú quién te crees para interferir con mi futura estrella? –dice el productor tratando de librarse del agarre

-tal vez no sea nadie, sin embargo no creo que sea bueno forzar a esta hermosa musa a hacer algo que no quiera –responde

Su voz te hace sentir segura, te apresuras a recoger tu amuleto y corres directamente hacia el conde, te ocultas detrás de él.

-_grazie_ –le susurras

-te vas a arrepentir, si no aceptas mi propuesta jamás pisarás un escenario –te amenaza

-No me interesa, no haré lo que no quiera –respondes con voz firme

-le ha escuchado, _signore_ –recalca tu salvador

De repente al balcón llegan un grupo de sujetos armados con metralletas,

-¿sucede algo malo _signore_? –preguntó el sujeto que te había entregado el recado antes

-solo una pequeña interferencia en mis planes –responde

Es justo cuando todo se convierte en un caos, porque ves a los hombres acercarse a ustedes peligrosamente, la luz en el edificio desaparece, una serie de gritos y explosiones le siguen, sin dudarlo te aferras al conde, quien te rodea con su brazo.

-Tranquila –te susurra y nuevamente esa sensación de seguridad te invade

Asientes con la cabeza y das un par de pasos con él, en la confusión un par de hombres les empujan con tal fuerza que al chocar con el barandal del balcón pierden el equilibrio y caen al vacío, gritas con todas tus fuerzas, sin embargo, él te atrapa con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se auxilia del látigo para no caer directamente al agua.

_Para amarte necesito una razón…_

**Pero me di cuenta y me arrepentí**

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capi chan chan chan...

q tal me quedó?

EDITO xD:

pues más o menos se situa **6 años** despues de la última saga ;P (no m fio mucho de mi linea del tiempo -3-)

XD sobra q diga quien es quien o no?

cof cof... si Dino era amigo de Squalo... xD le habrá aprendido algunas cosas? jajaja

nos leemos, ya me pongo a trabajar en la Galería exclusivamente ;P


	2. II

**Es una Musa, mi musa**

Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…

* * *

No sé xq creo que ya me estaban dando por muerta xD, no, no estoy morida ;P jajajja, ando leyendo x aki y x alla, además de tratar de escribir otras cosillas, al final de este fic les tengo un aviso

Ya saben este es el fic de DinoxOC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir

la advertencia de hoy... escena candente ;P xD...

* * *

**Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ahí **

II

Te aferras con todas tus fuerzas al cuerpo del Conde, ¿ahora cómo van a salir de esto?, debajo de ustedes está uno de los canales, el balcón no es muy alto sin embargo en la oscuridad de la noche sumado a la temperatura fría del agua de invierno, no es una buena idea dejarse caer.

-¡Boss! –grita un hombre acercándose en una góndola

-¡Romario! –le responde al tiempo que van descendiendo lentamente hasta que por fin tocan la embarcación

Aún cuando ya estás en un lugar aparentemente seguro no te has soltado de tu salvador, ni él ha aflojado su agarre.

-Boss, la misión se ha complicado ligeramente, pero el décimo y sus guardianes lo tienen todo bajo control –le informa

¿Décimo? No entiendes con exactitud de qué es lo que hablan, solo te preocupa el bienestar de tus compañeras.

-Está bien Romario, será mejor que nos lleves a la orilla, creo que esta hermosa musa desea descansar –le dice tu salvador

-Disculpe señor, no sabrá de casualidad ¿qué le sucedió a las demás bailarías? –le interrogas

-¿Bailarinas? –medita el hombre mirándote atento

-sí, en la fiesta estábamos varias chicas de Verona para amenizar la celebración –le explicas

-¡ah ya veo! Pues señorita –hace una pausa –todos los invitados ya fueron desalojados, no tiene de qué preocuparse -

Suspiras aliviada y con lentitud te sientas en la góndola, te arropas con tu amuleto y le dedicas una sonrisa sincera a tu salvador.

-_grazie_ –

-¿por qué? –te interroga el hombre sentándose a tu lado

-por salvarme no solo de ese sujeto, sino de caer al agua –respondes de cierta forma ilusionada –es usted todo un caballero –antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Aún si no puedes ver el rostro por completo de tu conde, puedes asegurar que se ha sonrojado por tus palabras, mientras tanto Romario ríe discretamente a sus espaldas.

-El Boss siempre tan considerado –susurra como tratando de infundirle valor

Divisas la orilla de la plaza de San Marcos, está repleta de personas, ya debe de haber empezado el espectáculo de esta noche, es una pena que no puedas verlo desde las mesitas que están a unos metros del escenario, sabes que cuestan una fortuna y de ninguna forma podrías tu pagar algo así, la única alternativa era llegar temprano y tomar un lugar entre la multitud.

-hermosa Musa –te llama tu acompañante –la noche es joven y el carnaval acaba de comenzar, ¿me acompañaría a cenar esta noche? –te invita extendiendo su mano

Sonríes ampliamente al tiempo que le entregas tu mano

-Mi conde, me halaga y he de aceptar su invitación gustosa -respondes

Caminan entre la multitud y él te lleva hasta el centro de la plaza, parece que se dirigen hacia la parte más exclusiva, ríes nerviosamente ¿no te llevaría hasta allí o sí?

-Mi conde, ¿a dónde vamos? –le interrogas nerviosa al ver como les cierran el paso un par de guardias de seguridad

-A cenar mi musa –te sonríe –Romario, pide mi mesa por favor –le indica a su acompañante

-en seguida Boss –acata el hombre de lentes y se acerca a los guardias

No pasan ni 2 minutos cuando les abren paso y le recibe el host con una sonrisa amplia.

-_Signore_, _signorina_ Bienvenidos –

Se sientan a unos metros del escenario, estas realmente emocionada por estar tan cerca, les entregan las cartas, al leerlas descubres que son platillos exclusivos con precios exorbitantes.

-vamos pide lo que desees –te sonríe con esa calidez que te deja sin aliento

Comen mientras observan el hermoso espectáculo al frente, suspiras ante la belleza del performance, uno de tus sueños es poder participar con un acto en el carnaval, de repente parece que hay un pequeño intermedio, el conductor informa por el micrófono que durante una media hora los presentes pueden disfrutar de la música y bailar en lo que el siguiente número está listo. Una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en tu rostro, la música invade tu cuerpo de tal forma que empiezas a mover tus hombros con ese ritmo, el conde te observa interesado, extiendes tu mano y él la acepta.

La música te transforma por completo, te da ese valor y arrojo que no tienes normalmente, a tan solo unos minutos de empezar con su danza, atrapas el rostro de tu compañero y lo besas apasionadamente, pero no es eso lo que te deja sin aliento sino la sensación familiar, la pasión los invade a ambos de tal forma que se apartan de la multitud y caminan por las callejuelas de Venecia.

-¿a dónde vamos mi Musa? –te susurra con cierta maldad

-¿a dónde me quiere llevar mi Conde? –le provocas

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras respira pesadamente

-¿realmente lo quieres saber? –te besa con posesividad y te carga en sus brazos

0*0*0*0*0

La puerta se azota a sus espaldas, escuchas el pestillo correrse, muerdes tus labios antes de pararte de puntitas para alcanzar al chico que tienes enfrente y besarlo con semejante posesividad que él mismo se queda sin aliento, es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…

-_principe, mío príncipe_ –susurras asombrada

-¿sucede algo malo mi musa? –te interroga haciendo que le mires a los ojos –¿no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para usted? -

-¡No! ¡No! –le respondes al instante y te quitas el antifaz apresuradamente –soy yo, soy yo –le dices acelerada

Sus orbes caoba te observan detalladamente, parece que trata de acordarse de ti

-en la fiesta, en Roma, hace 3 años –balbuceas y atrapas su rostro

Comienzas a bailar como lo hiciste en aquella ocasión, esperando, rogando porque te recuerde, tu príncipe sigue tus movimientos y es como un _dejavu_, es como volver a ese instante en el tiempo, sin dudarlo más atrapas su rostro entre tus manos y besas al rubio con todas tus fuerzas

-un ángel, una musa –susurra sorprendido su mirada se suaviza parece que te recuerda

Muerdes tus labios antes de conducirlo directo hacia la cama, no sabes qué es lo que ha invadido tu cuerpo, pero esta vez no quieres dejar ir a tu príncipe, el cual tropieza con el borde del colchón y al instante pierde el equilibrio, no puedes evitar reír ante su rostro sonrojado por su aparente torpeza. Colocas tus rodillas al lado de sus piernas sobre la cama, con la punta de tu dedo índice picas el pecho del muchacho y haces que todo su torso caiga contra el colchón; mientras lo besas desabotonas su camisa y te internas debajo de ella acariciando su piel, lo desfajas y luego te diriges hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, pero sientes como sus manos te detienen.

-espera –mientras se sienta y hace que sus rostros queden frente a frente

-¿por qué? –interrogas con un poco de impaciencia

-yo no soy de esos hombres que solo quieren… -hace una pausa mientras su rostro se colorea de rojo

Te quedas boquiabierta al caer en cuenta de sus palabras

-lo lamento, yo… -susurras avergonzada y bajas tu mirada

-no es que no desee a una chica tan hermosa como tú, pero quiero saber por lo menos tu nombre antes de continuar –

-Adrianne, mi nombre es Adrianne –le dices mirando esos hermosos orbes caoba

-yo soy Dino –te responde acariciando tu rostro para luego besarte con delicadeza

No sabes cómo pero Dino se deshace de tu vestido y empieza a recorrer tu piel expuesta, rodeas su cuello con tus brazos mientras friccionas tus caderas contra las suyas.

-no hagas eso –te dice con voz entrecortada

Sin embargo la dureza que percibes debajo de ti, hace que sigas adelante, torturándolo, besas su mejilla y luego bajas por su cuello admirando ese tatuaje que lleva, recorres sus pectorales con tus labios, los gemidos de placer del rubio solo te incitan a seguir, pero Dino no se queda atrás y sus manos acarician tus muslos tanto en el exterior como en el interior.

-¡Ah! –gimes al sentir como sus dedos se internan en tu entrepierna

No pierdes el tiempo y haces algo similar, haciendo que el rubio gruña de placer, cuando por fin se encuentran completamente desnudos, sabes que no hay marca atrás, sientes tu calidez, pero no estás segura de cómo seguir, es cuando Dino te carga un poco para luego recostarte debajo de él.

-permíteme –te susurra

Aguantas la respiración al sentirlo entrar lentamente en tu cuerpo, te aferras a sus brazos, Dino respira pesadamente puedes ver que se está conteniendo para no lastimarte pero no hay nada más que hacer al respecto, alzas un poco tus caderas haciendo que de alguna forma pierda el equilibrio y entre por completo en ti.

-¡Ah! –te quejas de dolor y arqueas tu espalda

-perdóname –se disculpa de inmediato el rubio

Observas en su rostro una mezcla de emociones, ese sonrojo de placer, en contraste con su mirada preocupada. Niegas con la cabeza y haces que te bese.

-sé que quieres seguir adelante, dame todo lo que tengas –le susurras al oído

Ves su rostro blanquecino cubrirse de un completo carmín, no puedes evitar reír, es solo que ese hombre era tan dulce y al mismo tiempo apasionado, que era como el príncipe que estabas esperando. Pronto solo puedes percibir como el calor y el placer invaden tu cuerpo, todo lo demás desaparece de su alrededor, tu corazón late tanta fuerza que te sientes hasta mareada.

-sabes –te dice Dino mirándote a los ojos –a mi me apodan el Bronco Dino –te confiesa

-Debe de ser por lo fuerte e indomable cuando peleas –suspiras aferrándote a su cuerpo

-esa es solo la mitad de la razón –te sonríe con cierta picardía alzando tu cuerpo sin separarse ni un momento

Gimes sonoramente cuando te embiste y sabes que pronto no soportarás más.

-¿entonces cual es la otra mitad? –le interrogas con cierta curiosidad

-por esto –te responde presionando con su mano tu vientre

Provocando que llegues a un éxtasis inimaginable

-¡Dino! –gritas casi sin aliento luego una calidez invade tu vientre y miras el rostro del rubio

Con lentitud Dino te recuesta nuevamente en la cama y se separan por fin, tu corazón así como tu respiración siguen agitados después de todo eso, apresuradamente te aferras al tórax del rubio y dejas escapar una risilla.

-¿qué sucede mi musa? –te interroga Dino

-Eres mi sueño hecho realidad –le confiesas dándole un beso inocente en la mejilla

Dino no puede evitar reír ante tu respuesta y te besa nuevamente, pero con mayor deseo.

-mi musa es la mujer de mis sueños –te asegura abrazándote

…_y es difícil creer que no existe una más que este amor…_

**Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distinguí**

* * *

Ah! Dino travieso jajaj xD y Adrianne una apasionada

cof cof... no en balde Dino es amigo de Squ-chan

y nuestro rubio tiene unos 28 años... EDITADO XD...

Ah del capi anterior olvide decirles q es una secuela del fic de Discoteca xD...

si lo leyeron entenderán lo del título

nos estamos leyendo ;P no olviden q minimo se necesita 5 comentarios para q suba el siguiente capi

bye bye!


	3. III

**Es una Musa, mi musa**

Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…

* * *

Tercer capi del fic de DinoxOC o DinoxLectora ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

y sip, xD Cavallone viene de Caballo en Italiano y en los mamiferos a los machos dominantes se les llama sementales xD... (viva la biología?)

La advertencia de hoy... puede ser q haya muuy cute xq tenemos xD a alguien nuevo (?) cof cof no digo más...

gracias x los coments y sip xD Squ-chan, Dino y Xanxus iban de jovenes a pasear a lugares q no pueden decirse (?) jajja

sin mas el capi

* * *

**Deseo yo volver, ya no quiero estar sin ti**

III

Arrastras tus pesadas maletas por las pequeñas y empedradas calles de ese pintoresco pueblito, te detienes finalmente en la entrada de lo que parece ser una casa de huéspedes. Entras al edificio y te recibe un señor mayor, de unos 75-80 años.

-_Bounasera_, señorita ¿en qué puedo servirle? –

-Buenas noches señor, yo quisiera una habitación –le dices un poco insegura

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –

Miras al pizarrón donde está escrita la tarifa, haces cuentas mentalmente y le respondes:

-por un mes –

0*0*0*0*0

Te sientas en la orilla de la cama mientras secas tu cabello, ese había sido un día extenuante y cansado, por fin podías relajarte un poco y pensar con más tranquilidad.

Comes un bocado de la cena que te dejó el señor Virgilio, el dueño de la casa de huéspedes, de repente un ligero mareo te invade, respiras profundo y tratas de no ponerte nerviosa, después de todo es lo normal. Acaricias tu vientre y sonríes inconscientemente.

-también tienes hambre ¿no es cierto? Ya vamos a cenar no te preocupes –susurras esperando que tu voz tranquilice un poco a tu bebé

Una risilla escapa de tus labios, tienes tan solo 2 meses de embarazo y ya te sientes una mujer diferente. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que te habías reencontrado con Dino en el carnaval de Venecia, donde durante 10 días vivieron un sueño, uno donde todo parecía perfecto, era una lástima que el rubio no hubiera llegado a despedirse el último día cuando tuviste que regresar con tus compañeras del grupo de baile. Después de eso te habías dedicado por completo a tus entrenamientos y ensayos en la Universidad, tan concentrada te habías encontrado que no habías notado que estabas esperando un bebé, atribuyendo los síntomas al estrés y el cansancio.

Pero esa mañana tus padres lo habían descubierto y no lo tomaron con calma, al contrario te habían gritado una sarta de palabras crueles, que retumbaban en tu cabeza, aprietas tus puños de tal forma que tus uñas se entierran en tus palmas. Agitas la cabeza y tratas de olvidarlo, porque después de esa discusión te dejaron sola y sin dudarlo un poco tomaste tus pocas pertenecías y te fuiste de casa, desde la preparatoria habías sido tú quien cubría los gastos de tu educación y de la mitad de la casa, cuál era el problema con ellos no podías entenderlo.

Justo antes de llegar a tu escuela notaste que había un auto de lujo de color naranja, y conversando con el director se encontraba el "productor" de Venecia, te acercaste sigilosamente para escuchar parte de su conversación.

-En cuanto la vea, infórmeme, yo sabré recompensarlo –

-no tiene de que preocuparse _signore_, le llamaré inmediatamente y podrá encontrarse con ella -

Temblaste de pies a cabeza al escuchar eso, es que no se rendía, de inmediato tuviste miedo de lo que te pudiera suceder, esta vez no se encontraba Dino a tu lado para protegerte, sin pensarlo mucho te alejaste de ahí y fuiste al primer lugar que vino a tu mente, la estación de trenes.

Compraste un boleto y viajaste durante todo el día, hasta que te detuviste en un pueblo que te llamó la atención, cuando el atardecer caía en el horizonte.

-¿dónde estás mi príncipe Dino? ¿dónde? –susurras antes de quedarte completamente dormida

0*0*0*0*0

Caminas por una de las calles del pueblo que lleva al mercado por un encargo del señor Virgilio, te detienes a observar el aparador de la zapatería, pero una vocecilla te pone en alerta.

-¡mamá! –

Das la vuelta solo para descubrir a tu hijo corriendo tras de ti, sonríes al ver a tu pequeño de dorada cabellera, el tiempo pasa tan rápido te dices, ahora mismo tu bebé ya tienen 3 años, no cabe duda que a excepción de sus ojos es la copia exacta de su padre.

-¡Ah! –exclama antes de tropezar y rodar un par de metros por el suelo

-¡Filippo! –te apresuras a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-¡mamá! –murmura con voz temblorosa

-¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste en algún lado? –le preguntas mientras lo analizas de pies a cabeza

-no, estoy bien –te responde ligeramente avergonzado

Es entonces cuando descubres que sus zapatitos están inservibles

-ven mi potrillo –le dices tomándolo de la mano

0*0*0*0*0

Suspiras al admirar esos botines, son bonitos y resistentes, útiles para la época de frío y para las prácticas de baile.

-¡mira mamá! –la voz de tu retoño te devuelve a la realidad

Lo observas atenta, se ve adorable con sus zapatos nuevos, esperas que ese par le dure un poco más y es que no es culpa de Filippo ser tan torpe y despistado a la hora de andar, podrías jurar que lo había heredado de su padre.

-¡pero qué guapo mi potrillo! –le dices mientras le das un beso en la mejilla

Tu pequeño solo asiente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, a tu alrededor todas las vendedoras suspiran, mientras tú ríes discretamente y no es para menos, Fillipo es un niño muy lindo

-ven –le extiendes la mano a tu pequeño –es hora de pagar –le das un último vistazo a los hermosos botines y te diriges a la caja

Lo que no has notado es que tu adorable retoño te ha observado en silencio y que sabes cuánto deseas tener ese par de zapatos.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del pueblo…

-pero ¿por qué no arranca? –dice un hombre rubio tratando de encender su auto de lujo

-tranquilo Boss, seguro que lo podremos arreglar –le responde un hombre mayor de traje negro y lentes

-¡Esta es la cuarta vez Romario! –exclama con exasperación el rubio bajándose del vehículo -Lo primero será llamar a Tsuna –dice mientras saca su teléfono celular

Espera un momentos antes de escuchar la voz de su interlocutor

-¡yo Tsuna! Habla Dino, Romario y yo tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo –explica pro la bocina –no Tsuna, nada grave, pero no podremos llegar a la reunión, nos retrasaremos un par de día , confío en ti y en los demás miembros del consejo –se despide el jefe Cavallone

-Boss, ¿no cree que es una exageración? –le comenta Romario

-¡Sh! Romario, honestamente no tengo ganas de asistir a esa reunión –suelta el rubio caminando por la orilla de la carretera

Mientras que el hombre solo ladea la cabeza sin comprender.

-se trata de un "concurso de selección" de parte del consejo de famiglias –explica masajeando sus sienes

-¿concurso de selección? –

-así es, al parecer a Reborn se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reunir a todas las féminas solteras en edad casadera de las famiglias aliadas para que se entrevistaran con el consejo y de una de ellas se eligiera a la candidata a esposa del décimo Cavallone –expone

Una risilla escapa de los labios de Romario quien lo sigue de cerca.

-¡Qué es lo que le sucede a Reborn! No existe ninguna prisa para que me case, tan solo voy a cumplir 33 años –se queja Dino

-Boss –le llama la atención su fiel subordinado –es solo que tanto el décimo Vongola como su pupilo ya contrajeron matrimonio y eso que son más jóvenes que usted, e incluso ya están esperando nuevos integrantes en su familia –dice Romario

El jefe Cavallone da un suspiro de resignación

-esa no es una justificación Romario, no quiero casarme aún, no creo que encontrar a alguien como ella, como mi Adrianne –suspiró el rubio mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo

-Boss –susurró como cierta compasión Romario

0*0*0*0*0

Llegas a la Florería y te apresuras a abrir el local, pues ya es casi medio día, te has retrasado en tu trabajo un par de horas y aunque doña Letizia no es muy estricta en cuestión de horarios no puedes decir lo mismo de su hijo Alessio.

-Señora Letizia ¿me puedo quedar con estas flores? –te interroga tu adorable retoño señalando una cesta con ramilletes del día anterior

-Adelante potrillo, puedes tomarlas –le dice la señora Letizia acariciando su cabello

-muchas gracias señora Letizia –hace un par de reverencias Fillipo –¿mamá puedo ir al kiosko? –

-está bien querido, pero se cauteloso y no te alejes demasiado, antes de la hora de la comida debes de volver, ¿entendido? –le dices besando su frente

El pequeño rubio asiente un par de veces antes de salir del local con la canasta de flores en sus manos. Suspiras al verlo caminar hacia el parque, ese niño es tu única felicidad, si tan solo se hubieran visto una vez más en Venecia…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Ah! Esta brisa está demasiado fresca, no cabe duda que el invierno se acerca –exclama Dino sentándose en una de las bancas del parque del pueblo

-Boss, me encargaré de llevar el auto a un taller mecánico –se excusa Romario

-adelante, recuerda que no tenemos ninguna prisa –dice el jefe Cavallone con una sonrisa

-me pregunto si el jefe estará consciente de que Reborn-san también lo esperaba –piensa Romario caminando hacia una de las calles aledañas

_En un salón de un hotel lujoso en alguna parte al sur de Italia…_

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿dónde está Dino? –un chico de cabellos negros con una fedora corta cartucho

-Reborn, ya te lo dije, Dino-san me llamó hace unos minutos y pidió que lo disculpara que tuvo una avería en el camino y que no podrá venir a la reunión –responde un muchacho castaño con tranquilidad

-Dino solo ha prolongado lo inevitable –murmura emitiendo un aura asesina Reborn

Entre tanto Tsuna camina hacia la puerta…

-en todo caso Dame-Tsuna, tú serás quien pague por esto –

-¡Reborn _matte_! Sabes que no es mi culpa que Dino-san… -

El gritó resonó a varios cientos de kilómetros a la redonda…

El rubio jefe Cavallone estornuda repentinamente…

-no sé por qué sentí un escalofrío, creo que debo de caminar un poco para que mi sangre circule por mi cuerpo –

Dino comienza dando la vuelta por la pequeña plaza, vaya que es un pueblo sumamente hermoso, tan hermoso que podría tomarse un par de días… tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos el rubio hasta que chocó con una pareja.

-ustedes disculpen –se apresura a decir Dino

-Tenga más cuidado –le responde el muchacho dando un suspiro de resignación

Al fijarse con detenimiento Dino descubre que la joven trae un ramillete muy hermoso

-disculpen, ¿dónde compraron tan lindas flores? –interroga

-¡ah! ¿Esto? Se lo compramos un pequeño por allá –contesta la chica sonriendo

-muchas gracias –se despide el rubio, no sabe exactamente por qué pero ese ramito de flores le ha recordado a su amada Adrianne, pronto se cumplirían 4 años desde aquel encuentro en el carnaval y después a pesar de buscarla no encontró rastro alguno de ella

0*0*0*0*0

Cierras la puerta del local, el atardecer ya cae en el horizonte, la jornada ha sido atareada y no habías tenido tiempo siquiera de buscar a tu pequeño Fillipo, pero sabías que cuando el pequeño no regresaba a la floristería se refugiaba en la sacristía y jugaba con el resto de los niños de su edad.

-hasta mañana señora Letizia –te despides de tu jefa

Cruzas la plaza y entras a la iglesia, después de unos minutos de buscarlo en el edificio, sientes una enorme angustia invadirte…

-Doña Alicia ¿no ha visto a mi potrillo? –le interrogas a la señora que lleva a cierto niño peliplata de la mano

-A Fillipo, no querida no lo he visto –te responde la anciana

-¿y tú Sphyr, has visto a mi Fillipo? –

-¡Voi, no! –niega con la cabeza el peliplata, acaricias su cabello porque es un niño muy lindo

Sabes que Sphyrna y Fillipo son amigos, desde aquella ocasión en la que te convertiste en testigo de la boda de sus padres te mantuviste en contacto con su madre Eli Superbi hasta el día en que ella falleció, había sido una pena, pero sabías que el pequeño tenía a su padre y a la abuela para ver por su bien.

-No debes de preocuparte tanto Adri, tu hijo puede ser algo torpe pero es muy inteligente, ya verás que está bien –te infunde confianza la señora al verte algo nerviosa

-muchas gracias –le sonríes antes de salir de la iglesia y continuar con tu búsqueda

-¡Fillipo! ¡Fillipo! –gritas algo alterada, Fillipo es un niño inteligente lo sabes, pero no puedes evitar preocuparte

-¡mamá! –escuchas una vocecilla a tus espaldas

Te das media vuelta y te encuentras por fin con tu adorable potrillo, te apresuras a tomarlo entre tus brazos, es entonces que descubres que se encuentra completamente empapado.

-¿dónde has estado? –

Tu pequeño solo sonríe travieso

-Hoy me convertí en un guía de turistas –

-¿eh? –le dices sin comprender

Es entonces cuando tu pequeño estornuda, te quitas de inmediato la chamarra y se la pones a tu hijo

-estoy bien ma… -no puede terminar su frase porque estornuda nuevamente

-ajá –

-además esta es la chamarra de papá, no quiero arruinarla –explica con cierta preocupación

-mi vida, sabes que tú eres mi mayor tesoro y el de tu padre, por eso debo de cuidarte mucho –le explicas dándole un beso en la frente

No sabes por qué pero una sensación de calidez invade tu cuerpo, miras a los alrededores pero no distingues a nadie. Te pones de pie y le das la mano a tu pequeño para irse a casa.

Sin que te des cuenta oculto a unos metros se encuentra cierto rubio jefe de la mafia, está completamente empapado y se cubre la boca con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostiene una cajita de terciopelo.

0*0*0*0*0

Secas esos cabellos dorados con la toalla y quedan adorablemente despeinados en mechones rebeldes, una risilla escapa de tus labios, tu potrillo se ve tan adorable, mientras te ha contado su día, pues resulta que tu retoño estuvo vendiendo los ramilletes en el parque y que un par de chicos de secundaria se quisieron pasar de listos con él, pues los chicos querían pagarle de menos por las flores, sin embargo Fillipo es un niño inteligente y no los dejó ir con facilidad, pero eso solo hizo que los chicos se enfadaran y amenazaron con golpearlo, entonces un hombre intervino en su rescate, después de deshacerse de ellos, tu pequeño se ofreció a ser el guía turístico del su salvador, de ahí Fillipo lo llevó a todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, incluso el hombre le invitó a comer a tu pequeño a un buen restaurant, donde según lo dicho por tu potrillo las meseras los trataron como padre e hijo.

-¿y qué él no se molestó por eso? –le interrogas

-no, al contrario le dio mucha risa y dijo que le encantaría tener un hijo como yo –sonríe ilusionado

Suspiras al escuchar esas palabras, en esos años no podías olvidar Dino, aún contando con un par de pretendientes, todos se asustaban cuando veían a tu hijo, pues no se sentían preparados para tomar una responsabilidad de ese calibre y por tu parte suspirabas aliviada pues en el fondo de tu corazón deseabas reencontrarte con tu querido Dino.

-¿pero cariño cómo es que terminaste todo empapado? –

-ah, pues fue porque cuando me di cuenta de que ya era tarde me eché a correr por el parque en dirección a la Florería, pero uno de los repartidores se cruzó por ahí y él se atravesó para salvarme, pero sin que se diera cuenta dio un par de pasos de mas y nos caímos a la fuente –te explica con una risilla

Te quedas boquiabierta ante sus palabras pero te alegra muchísimo saber que no pasó nada más

-¿cómo dices que se llama tu amigo? –le interrogas recostándolo en la cama

-me dijo que podía llamarlo _Haneuma_ –te responde Fillipo dando un bostezo antes de quedarse por fin dormido

…_el tiempo que pasé junto a ti dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí…_

**Tú eres mi lugar **

* * *

Q tal? ;P xD es solo q tenía q hacer un mini-Dino es demasiado cute! **  
**

y sip, solo le podría pasar a Dino que en el primer intento conciba a su primer hijo xD... bueno... no fue solo el primer intento ;B

nuestra Adrianne tuvo un par de años dificiles, pero con un adorable potrillo a su lado *3*, como dato curioso y no tanto Fillipo es la version italiana (creo) de Felipe que significa "Que le gustan los caballos o amante de caballos" xD

bueno... kufufu xD Reborn... just Reborn... jajajja

nos leemos ;D


	4. IV

**Es una Musa, mi musa**

Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…

* * *

4to capi del fic de DinoxOC o DinoxLectora el nombre es solamente para distinguir ;P

solo 2 notitas aclaratorias contestando al coment de Shi-chan: xD digamos q Squ-chan no iba más q a ver a su hijo en ciertos días a la casa de la señora Alicia, así q pasear por el pueblo y eso nop, por lo cual nunca conocio a mini-Dino xD

yo digo q la torpeza si es hereditaria XD...

sin más el capi, advertencia de dulzura y un poco de picardía ;P

* * *

**nada me detendrá**

**IV**

Miras a través de la ventana del local, ha sido un día tranquilo y tu hijo ha salido nuevamente a ver a ese hombre que se hace llamar _Haneuma_, no sabes por qué pero sientes que has escuchado esa palabra en otro lugar.

Mientras tanto en la zapatería…

-¿me falta mucho dinero para poder comprar esas botas? –interroga el pequeño Fillipo a la vendedora

-Lo siento corazón aún no es suficiente –le sonríe la mujer acariciando su cabello

El niño de cabellos dorados da un suspiro y guarda el dinero de nuevo en su bolsa, se aferra a la canasta de flores que lleva consigo y sale del local.

-pero si aquí estabas potrillo –le sonríe un hombre idéntico a él pero ya en sus treintas

Tan pronto como ven al jefe Cavallone frente a la vitrina, todas las féminas se aglomeran a su alrededor.

-¡Ah hola _Haneuma_! –sonríe el pequeño

-¿Por qué esa expresión de tristeza? –

-porque aún no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar esas botas –explica señalando el par de zapatos en el exhibidor

-¿y para qué quieres comprar esas botas? –

-son para mi mamá, ella había estado ahorrando para comprárselas pero… -de repente la voz del pequeño se corta –pero yo soy muy torpe y rompí mis zapatos, y fue por eso que mamá tuvo que comprarme un par nuevo –solloza el rubio

Dino se agacha a la altura del infante y palmea su cabeza

-no llores potrillo, ¿cuánto te falta? –le dice el Cavallone

0*0*0*0*0

Alessio te arrincona…

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntas molesta

-confiesa ahora, todavía estás a tiempo para que te perdone –te dice con una sonrisa venenosa

-¿confesar qué? –le interrogas extrañada

-devuelve el dinero que te has robado –te susurra

-¡Yo no he robado nada! –exclamas indignada mientras tratas de alejarte de él

Es entonces cuando ves entrar a tu pequeño con una caja de cartón en sus manos, tiene una enorme sonrisa, sabes que no debería de estar ahí.

-¡mamá, mamá, mira lo que te traje! –exclama muy contento, sin embargo tropieza y devela su contenido

Te quedas boquiabierta al contemplar que se trata de las botas que no habías podido comprarte

-con que no te has robado nada del negocio de mi madre, pero tu mocoso ha conseguido en un par de días comprarte un par de botas –dice Alessio tomándote de los hombros

-¡suelta a mi mamá! –trata de protegerte tu potrillo

-¿sabes el escándalo que se va a armar si mi madre se entera de esto? –

-no me importa porque yo no he robado nada –insistes tratando de librarte de su agarre

-debería de importarte, porque primero te llevarán a la comisaría y luego te quedarás ahí por un tiempo, mientras tanto a tu mocoso se lo llevarán a una casa hogar donde podría desparecer misteriosamente –te susurra al oído

Una ola de pánico invade tu cuerpo, sabes que no tienes a nadie con quien dejar a tu pequeño, pero no quieres ceder ante las insinuaciones de Alessio, lo has sabido desde que lo conociste pero jamás pensaste que cayera tan bajo.

-sabes ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer no es verdad? –te amenaza

-¡que la dejes! –exclama enojado Fillipo y le muerde la pantorrilla

-¡Déjame en paz mocoso! –se queja Alessio y lo avienta al suelo

Aprovechas para soltarte de su agarre y te apresuras a comprobar el estado en el que se encuentra tu hijo.

-¿Te lastimaste cariño? ¿te duele algo? –

-Vuelve acá, no hemos terminado –te apresa Alessio del cabello

-suéltame, no te vas a salir con la tuya –le amenazas

-¿ah sí? ¿Quién va a ayudar a una madre soltera y a su bastardo? ¿eh? ¿quién? –se burla de ti al tiempo que te abofetea una vez

Justo cuando va a hacerlo por segunda vez, observas como su mano se queda quieta y alrededor de su muñeca tiene un látigo.

-¡Haneuma! –grita tu pequeño

-te equivocas imbécil, ella no es una madre soltera, yo soy Dino Cavallone, el padre de Fillipo y el esposo de Adrianne –escuchas una voz familiar

Pero no soportas demasiado, todo ha sido tan rápido que pierdes la conciencia…

-¿papá? –susurra ilusionado Fillipo sin dejar de abrazarte

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas algo desorientada, descubres que estás en tu cama en la casa de huéspedes, la puerta se abre y muerdes tus labios al verlo ahí frente a ti, con su pequeño en brazos, es lo que habías estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo, pero un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, ¿qué tal si Dino solo quiere llevarse a su hijo? ¿Qué tal si él no te ama? Las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos sin querer.

-¡Mamá! –te llama tu pequeño

-Musa –

El par de rubios se acerca a ti, sin embargo no puedes articular una sola palabra solo te recuestas una vez más en la cama.

-Potrillo, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Romario?, mamá y papá tienen que platicar –dice Dino

Sientes un cosquilleo en el vientre cuando lo escuchas llamarte "mamá"

-de acuerdo papá –acepta tu adoración

-por aquí señorito –le dice tomándolo de la mano

Tan pronto como salen de la habitación Dino asegura la puerta, luego camina hacia la ventana, tratas de respirar profundo y de ser fuerte, el silencio es incómodo y abrumador, es doloroso, como mil dagas clavándose en tu pecho, observas su figura atenta, en esos años el rubio no había envejecido, había madurado, puedes verlo en su rostro, sabes que ya es un hombre, que ya tiene una vida hecha, que necesita un heredero, pero no necesariamente una esposa.

-perdóname –te susurra finalmente

-no quiero –le respondes no es su culpa pero aún así no quieres que se lleve a tu única alegría

-perdóname –te repite acercándose a ti

Das la vuelta en la cama y te cubres con las sábanas, no quieres mirar esos orbes castaños que tanto extrañas, que te hacen tan frágil, puedes sentir su peso hundir el colchón.

-por favor, _musa_, mi hermosa _musa_ –te susurra abrazándote sobre la tela

Tu corazón palpita con fuerza, sin quererlo las lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas

-no lo hagas por favor, te lo ruego –sollozas

-perdóname, si yo lo hubiera sabido, si yo… yo me habría casado contigo de inmediato –te susurra descubriéndote

Un gemido escapa de tus labios, no es lo que quieres oír, no… sí, no lo sabes con claridad, atrapa tu rostro entre sus manos, va limpiando cada una de tus lágrimas.

-_ti amo_ mi musa, yo te amo –te confiesa antes de besarte

Tiemblas ante la caricia, es como la primera vez, ese estremecimiento que recorre tu cuerpo es el mismo, esa forma de robarte el aliento, sin hacer uso de razón le correspondes.

0*0*0*0*0

-Señor Romario, ¿mis papás se quieren mucho verdad? –el pequeño rubio le interroga

-Llámeme Romario ¿por qué lo pregunta joven? –responde

-En el pueblo hay unos niños que decían que mi papá nos había abandonado a mí y a mi mamá, porque nadie querría a un niño tan torpe y descuidado como yo –explica Fillipo

-joven Fillipo, eso no es verdad, usted es el hijo que el jefe Dino había estado esperando y le puedo asegurar que el Boss ama a su madre, porque después de separarse de la señora Adrianne hace unos años no hubo día en el que no pensara en ella –le explica Romario

-¿en serio mi papá quería tener un hijo como yo, aún si soy torpe? –interroga algo inseguro

Romario simple y sencillamente ríe antes de revolver el cabello del infante

-joven Fillipo, conozco a su padre desde que era un jovencito y créame, usted es muy parecido a él, aquí entre nos su torpeza la heredo del jefe Dino –le explica con una sonrisa

0*0*0*0*0

Lo miras a los ojos y te aferras a su cuerpo, sabes que es como si nunca se hubieran separado, estira su brazo hacia la cómoda, parece buscar algo, una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación aparece en su rostro.

-¿dónde? –susurra sentándose en la cama

No dices nada tan sólo lo observas atenta sus movimientos

-¿dónde está? –repite con un poco de pánico

Recuerdas entonces por qué adorabas su torpeza, es muy similar a la de tu "potrillo"; se pone de pie con apuro, sin embargo uno de sus pies se atora entre las sábanas y sin quererlo cae al suelo.

-Dino ¿estás bien? –le preguntas alargándole tu mano para que se levante.

Te toma de la mano, pero te hala con tanta fuerza que caes enredada entre las sábanas, de tal modo que quedas a horcajadas justo sobre él.

-Lo lamento –dices con un poco de pena

-perdóname a mí, yo siempre tan torpe –te sonríe

Suspiras antes de acariciar su rostro y besarlo con suavidad, puedes oírlo gemir en tu boca, pasas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se hace hacia atrás un poco, de la nada separa su rostro del tuyo.

-¡Auch! –se queja y alza su mano derecha

-¿Te lastimé? –le interrogas preocupada

-¡Ah! ¡Pero aquí está! –celebra mostrando debajo de su mano justo en el suelo cierta alhaja

Te quedas boquiabierta, porque distingues del tipo de joya que se trata

-¿Dino? –le interrogas emocionada

-Mi musa, mi Adrianne, ¿te casarías conmigo? –te pide tomando tu mano izquierda y colocando en tu dedo el anillo en forma de corazón con cristales incrustados

Tus labios tiemblan y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por tus mejillas.

-Mi musa, no llores –te abraza Dino

-sí, sí, ¡sí! –susurras y correspondes su abrazo al tiempo que brincoteas sobre el rubio

Tu amado empieza a reír de alegría, hasta que de repente sientes algo cálido debajo de ti, te quedas quieta y miras a la cara a Dino, él se sonroja por completo…

-perdón es que… -trata de disculparse

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo? –le interrogas tímidamente…

Están unidos una vez más, pero de repente escuchan unos pasos, luego un tock tock en la puerta y una vocecita…

-papá, mamá, ¿no van a venir a comer conmigo? –

Ahogas un gemido ocultando tu rostro en el cuello de Dino y éste aprieta su mandíbula.

-No, aún no, mamá y papá aún tienen que terminar algunas cosas –susurra casi sin voz el rubio

Hay un silencio del otro lado de la puerta, ambos respiran pesadamente para no darle ningún indicio de lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes.

-entonces ¿mamá y papá le darán a Fillipo un hermanito? –dice de forma tan inocente tu potrillo que te sientes perversa en la situación en la que te encuentras

-ya veremos mi vida –le respondes en un susurro

-¡Romario! –llama tu querido –lleva a Fillipo a comer y arregla todo para que esta misma noche volvamos a la mansión –dice con voz ahogada

-¡entendido boss! –acata Romario y escuchan sus pasos desaparecer por el pasillo

Suspiran ligeramente aliviados, luego estallan en una carcajada picaresca, hasta que el jefe Cavallone te embiste con más fuerza…

-ya escuchaste a nuestro pequeño, quiere un hermanito y planeo cumplirle su deseo –te dice con cierta arrogancia tu prometido

-¿ah sí? –

-sí –te asegura recostándote en el suelo

…_Y no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor…_

**contigo quiero estar.**

* * *

cof cof cof... ammm, xD Dino no pierde el tiempo... jjajajajjaa

y creo q aún no recuerda q Reborn lo espera :B bwuajajaj *risa de Xanxus* cof cof

etto... adivinen xD q mas va a pasar...

ah y Dino si lo notaron está muuuuy contento xD tanto q ya quiere otro hijo :B

nos leemos mañana en el final ;D


	5. V

**Es una Musa, mi musa**

Es entonces cuando decides quitarle ese antifaz y observar su rostro por completo, te quedas boquiabierta al encontrarte con sus ojos, llevas tus manos a tu boca, sientes que tu corazón se acelera…

* * *

Capitulo final del fic de DinoxOC o DinoxLectora el nombre es solo para distinguir

xD sí, va a salir Reborn...

no lo había mencionado antes pero las letras negras son los pensamientos de dino, las italicas de la lectora...

y por cierto mi escena del baile en el segundo capi esta inspirada en la cancion de Señor, señora, señorita de Miyabi...

sin más el capi final :D

* * *

**por siempre yo ahí estaré **

V

Te observas en el espejo, llevas un hermoso vestido blanco estilo griego, uno muy similar al que usaste cuando tú y Dino se reencontraron en Venecia, la tela vaporosa te hace sentir como una princesa, tu cabello recogido en un lindo chongo con un par de rizos enmarcando tu rostro. Dino había arreglado todo para que ustedes se casaran en menos de una semana, no sabías cuál era la prisa, pero te emocionaba de sobremanera, tanto que no podías dejar de sonreír, la puerta se abre y descubres a tu potrillo usando un lindo smoking

-¡oh mi mamá se ve preciosa! -te dice mientras te abraza

-señora Adrianne, ya es la hora -te llama Romario

-entiendo -respondes -vamos cariño, tu padre debe de estar muy impaciente –

La ceremonia se realiza en el jardín de la mansión Cavallone, hay un poco de viento pero no es nada con lo que no puedas lidiar, observas un buen número de invitados, todos te sonríen con calidez, caminas de la mano de tu hijo directo hacia el altar, donde te espera Dino, suspiras al verlo se ve tan guapo, como el príncipe de tus sueños, Fillipo te entrega y cuando Dino te toma de la mano sabes que esta es la realidad...

0*0*0*0*0

La ceremonia fue preciosa, con algunos incidentes menores de torpeza por parte de Dino, que en realidad te arrancaron una sonrisa. Van saludando y agradeciendo su asistencia a todos los invitados hasta que...

-Dame-Dino -susurra un adolescente de traje negro con una fedora

-Reborn -la voz de Dino tiembla

-di tus plegarias -

-Calma Reborn, no tienes por qué estar enojado –

-_haneuma_ -susurra un muchacho alto de rasgos orientales con unas tonfas, no sabes por qué pero te parece ligeramente familiar

-Kyoya, ¿tú también? -

-por asaltacunas y padre irresponsable y desobligado _kamikorosu_ -amenaza el muchacho

-Kyoya, no creo que estés en posición de reclamarme nada, yo no timé a mi esposa y me casé con ella sin su conocimiento siendo ella menor de edad -dice el rubio

Puedes percibir en el rostro de Kyoya un ligero sonrojo, el muchacho se queda quieto y guarda silencio. Pero el aura asesina del chico llamado Reborn no ha cedido ni un poco

-todavía te atreves a replicarme, seguro tienes agallas, dame-Dino, ¿acaso te enseñé a ser un irresponsable? -le dice apuntándole

-espera Reborn -trata de excusarse

-primero te atreves a dejarnos plantados en la reunión y luego nos sales con que tienes una mujer y un hijo de 4 años –le espeta –seguramente huiste de la responsabilidad y ahora que el consejo iba a elegirte una candidata a esposa, te casas en menos de una semana -

-espera Reborn no es como lo imaginas -trata de explicar Dino cuando el pelinegro dispara y le rasguña el rostro a Dino

-¡No! -te interpones entre ellos -no fue así, fue una confusión... –

-Reborn, no seas así, piensa en Adrianne, no creo que ella quiera quedarse viuda tan pronto -interviene un muchacho castaño

-Tsunayoshi -le llama tu esposo, entonces recuerdas que es el "hermanito menor" del que siempre habla orgulloso Dino

-encantado de conocerla _signora_ Cavallone –te estrecha la mano

-un gusto -respondes y recuerdas haberlo visto en aquella fiesta en Roma

-dame-Tsuna y dame-Dino, par de inútiles –

-¡oi Reborn! calma por favor-ruega Dino con un ligero nerviosismo

-Este muchacho es el gran hitman Reborn -llega tu potrillo corriendo

El pelinegro le dedica una mirada, pero no deja de apuntarle a tu esposo

-¡oh!, señor es usted tan joven, yo había pensado que tenia la edad de Romario -tu pequeño empieza a enumerar las hazañas del tutor de Dino

Haciendo que el hitman sonría orgulloso

-Dame Dino, parece que tu hijo es inteligente, debe de haberlo heredado de su madre, porque la apariencia y la torpeza son de tu parte –le dice el pelinegro al ver como tu pequeño potrillo se tropieza - no me preocupa demasiado, lo convertiré en un excelente jefe –sonríe el pelinegro

-Reborn deberías de dejar que el niño decida lo que quiere hacer –interviene Tsunayoshi

No puedes evitar reír con cierto alivio, los amigos de Dino los habían aceptado sin más…

0*0*0*0*0

-Dino- te acercas a tu esposo

-¡ah!, Adri, ¿qué sucede querida?- te responde con esa hermosa sonrisa

Lo miras ahí sentado en su escritorio leyendo reportes y firmando documentos, te da un poco de vergüenza hacerle esa petición, pero de ninguna forma quieres quedarte rezagada, que dirán las otras esposas de los Dones, y no solo eso, aun cuando ya llevas un par de semanas casada las ofertas amistosas de compromiso no han cesado; de hecho por esa razón cuando revisaste las fichas de todas esas mujeres descubriste que no solo eran hermosas, no, eran inteligentes, algunas de ellas cursaban maestrías y especialidades, otras además sabían alguna técnica de combate, tiro, estrategia.

-¿sucede algo malo?-te pregunta sonriente

-Dino... -susurras nerviosa

-¿deseas algo en especial? puedes pedirme lo que quieras -te informa

-Dinoyoquierovolveralauniversidad -le gritas prácticamente

-mi musa podrías hablar un poco más despacio, no te entendí -te dice

-Dino yo no quiero ser una carga para ti, por eso quiero volver a la Universidad y terminar mi carrera -le explicas

-Adri, mi musa tú nunca has sido una carga para mí y me enorgullece que quieras terminar tu carrera, yo te apoyaré siempre -te dice abrazándote

0*0*0*0*0

Respiras profundo, miras atrás y ves a Bono con Fillipo en sus brazos, ambos te dedican una sonrisa y te das valor para entrar, todos los estudiantes te miran atentos y susurran algunas palabras, pues eres ya una alumna mayor, pero no solo eso, llegaste en un auto de lujo. Entras al salón y te sientas en uno de las bancas, empiezas a cambiarte, de repente se acerca a ti un grupo de chicas, levantas la mirada y ves que sus expresiones no son amigables

-¿se les ofrece algo? –interrogas

-con que valiente –dice una cruzándose de brazos

Sin embargo tú no flaqueas, de hecho te mantienes impasible.

-buenos días clase –saluda una mujer que reconoces –al parecer hoy tendremos una nueva alumna –explica y se queda boquiabierta al reconocerte

-¿Adrianne? -

-así es Carolina –le respondes saludándola

-pues ya está algo vieja, ¿no lo creen? –expresa la chica que te molestó hace un rato

Las demás chicas estallan en una carcajada general

-_signorina_ por favor, Adrianne hace un par de años fue la bailarina principal de nuestra generación, así que un poco de respeto –le dice Carolina con un poco de reserva

-y luego desertó, así que dudo que pueda superarme –replica con un deje de molestia

-no hace falta solo talento para cautivar, sino sencillez y humildad, y si la _signorina_ baila como se expresa apuesto a que deja mucho que desear –respondes y ves el rostro de la chica enrojecer de enojo, pero no le das importancia, porque cuando de tu pasión de la danza se trata no puedes permitirle a nadie pisotearte

Carolina te hala del brazo y luego te susurra:

-ten cuidado, ella es la hija de un mafioso-

-Sabes Caro en este par de años las cosas han cambiado, no solo me convertí en madre, sino en la _signora_ Cavallone -expresas con un tono de advertencia y te quitas el suéter develando tu segundo tatuaje, el escudo de la famiglia Cavallone

Todas las presentes se quedan boquiabiertas

0*0*0*0*0

Das una última pirueta y escuchas un cálido aplauso

-felicidades _Signora_ -se levanta el jefe del consejo –es un placer para mi aprobarla como una bailarina profesional –te sonríe

-muchísimas gracias –aceptas el documento que te entrega

Al fondo puedes ver al par de rubios que te roban el sueño y detrás de ellos se encuentran varios de los subordinados de Dino, quienes también te han acompañado y apoyado, les dedicas una reverencia y no puedes dejar de sonreír, al bajar del escenario es Dino quien te recibe con un beso y un abrazo mientras tu hijo te entrega un ramo de rosas.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi _musa_ –expresa Dino

-mi mamá es la mejor bailarina –celebra Fillipo

Carolina también se acerca a ti para felicitarte

-¿y ahora qué es lo que harás? –te interroga curiosa

-mi _musa_ tiene algunas presentaciones pactadas, la más importante en la apertura del Carnaval de Venecia del próximo año –interviene Dino

-¿qué?-le interrogas sorprendida y te entrega unos documentos firmados y comienzas a leerlos

-¡vaya!, ¡Qué suerte tienes! –

-acompañada de sus camaradas de generación -agrega Dino y no resistes mas lo besas de tal forma que lo dejas sin aliento

En el rostro de Carolina se forma una enorme sonrisa y te abraza.

-¿y estarás lista?-te interroga Caro dándote una mirada cómplice

-¡claro que sí!-respondes sin dudar -así como Fillipo me dio la fuerza de crecer, este pequeño me da la fuerza de continuar –le respondes acariciando tu vientre

-¿cual pequeño? -interroga Dino algo confundido

Sacas la lengua y le guiñas un ojo

-¿de quién hablas mamá? –es tu pequeño quien interviene

-era una sorpresa, pero creo que ya es hora que lo sepan, mi potrillo vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita –le sonríes y él te abraza de inmediato

Mientras a Dino lo ves quedarse boquiabierto y luego su rostro colorearse de rojo…

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –te susurra algo apenado pues aún después de haber concebido ustedes tenían algunas sesiones de pasión

Le dedicas una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa

-porque no quería que dejáramos de jugar –

0*0*0*0*0

Desde que se enteraron que estabas embarazada, no había día en el que Fillipo o Dino no te hicieran un regalo, flores, chocolates, unas zapatillas nuevas. Te consentían demasiado, tanto que parecía que te iban a malcriar. Pasean por el parque Fillipo juega con Bono y Romario, mientras que Dino y tú caminan de la mano tranquilamente.

-¿que se le antoja a mi querida y preciosa musa? –te susurra Dino al oído

-mmm –piensas y contemplas esa hermosa sonrisa –quiero un helado –pides

-¿de qué sabor? –te besa en el cuello

-de frambuesa –respondes suspirando

El rubio te compra tu helado y lo comes gustosa pero sabes que le falta algo más

-¿no te gusta? ¿Te compro otro querida? –te interroga el jefe Cavallone acariciando tu rostro

Le sonríes antes de besarlo con todas tus fuerzas y es que no sabes por qué no quieres dejar de besar a tu marido, de percibir su aroma, de sentirlo cerca de ti.

Al abrir los ojos contemplas el rostro sonrojado de Dino y dejas escapar una carcajada, pues el rubio aun no se acostumbra a tu iniciativa, pero a ti no te molesta, sabes que es lo que más amas de él.

0*0*0*0*0

Es la primera fiesta a la que asistirás oficialmente como la señora Cavallone, después del par de años que le dedicaste al estudio y de aquellos incidentes en la mafia que pusieron de cabeza a todas las famiglias de la Alianza. Se trata del cumpleaños del hijo del décimo Vongola, están reunidas tantas personas, algunas de ellas no habías tenido la oportunidad de conocer, de repente tu potrillo tropieza con cierto niño de cabellos plateados.

-¡Voii! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas idio…! –se queja el infante y luego guarda silencio al contemplar a tu hijo

Te quedas boquiabierta, si no mal recuerdas ese niño…

-Fillipo, ¿estás bien? –interviene tu marido

-¡Voi! ¿qué alboroto es este? –aparece un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada que reconoces

-¿Sphyrna? –le llama tu retoño

-¿Fillipo? –contesta el otro niño

Ustedes tres contemplan con cierta sorpresa a los niños.

-Con que este pequeño es tu hijo Squalo, es idéntico a ti, pero he de suponer que tiene los ojos de su madre –dice Dino sonriente

-y supongo que ese niñito enclenque es tuyo, igual de torpe que su padre, pero parece que heredó los ojos de su madre y he escuchado que también su inteligencia –responde el peliplata

-vaya, con que el bronco Dino es tu padre, pero no deberían de apodarte el potrillo, sino el "pony" Cavallone –le dice el miniplateado a tu hijo

-¿eh? Y solo porque tu padre es el emperador de la espada, no quiere decir que tú lo serás, a ti deberían de decirte el atún de agua dulce –le saca la lengua Fillipo

No puedes evitar reír ante el comentario, mientras tanto Sergio juega con tu cabello, para llamar tu atención.

-¿qué sucede aquí? –interviene una mujer pelinegra con una niña de apariencia de muñeca en sus brazos

-¡mamá! –exclama el peliplata y se acerca a ella

-¡Voi! ¡Pesciolino si Xanxus te escucha nos va a rostizar a todos! –exclama con cierto temor el peliplata

-Calma Squalo, Xanxus está con nono y con Tsuna –lo tranquiliza la mujer

-¡Pez! –exclama la niña mientras su madre la deja en el suelo y se aferra del peliplata para caminar a sus alrededores

-¡oh! ¡Qué Bonita!, ¿cómo te llamas? –interroga con interés tu hijo

-¡Voi! Ni te le acerques Pony –le grita el niño aventándolo

-¿es tu hermana Sphyr? –interrogas con curiosidad

Puedes ver como un sonrojo se colorea en ambos peliplatas

-no –balbucea nervioso –es la princesa Varia –

-¿princesa Varia? –repites

-Es hija de Xanxus –te explica Dino con preocupación

Te quedas boquiabierta, habías oído hablar acerca de Xanxus y no eran exactamente buenos rumores los que habían llegado a tus oídos.

-Mi nombre es Ime, encantada Adrianne –te extiende la mano la pelinegra

-El gusto es mío, veo que ya conoces a mi Fillipo y este pequeño es Sergio –le presentas al niño que llevas en tus brazos

-Por qué no dejamos a los niños a cargo de Romario y vamos a beber algo –sugiere tu marido

Al cabo de unos minutos…

Solo alcanzas a distinguir un pequeño resplandor dorado que pone en alerta a todos los miembros activos de las famiglias y de inmediato se apresuran a ir al lugar

-¡pero qué niña tan fuerte! –se ríe tu hijo nerviosamente al acercarse a ti

Miras a la _princesa_ Varia y descubres que está aferrada al castaño de ojos violeta, si no mal recuerdas es el hijo de Tsunayoshi, quien palmea con suavidad su cabeza. Escuchas un silbido del joven rubio de ojos azules de nombre Colonello y miras una sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn, no sabes por qué pero sientes que no es una buena señal.

-¿Escoria, qué significa esto? –una voz profunda sorprende a todos los presentes

-Xanxus, te recomiendo que te calmes… -es la voz de Tsunayoshi

-¿qué significa esto? –repite con una mirada que hace que todos los presentes tiemblen

Dino te hala de la mano a ti y a Fillipo, mientras llevas en tus brazos a Sergio, es entonces cuando el caos comienza, explosiones, disparos, gritos, dinamitas, cuchillos. Te quedas boquiabierta, pero de cierto modo no percibes peligro en toda la situación y recuerdas que así fue como conociste a tu amado Dino.

Una carcajada escapa de tu boca, haciendo que tus hijos te miren atentos.

-¿pasa algo mamá? –te interroga tu primogénito

-gracias al cielo que ese día conocí a un príncipe –le susurras y besas sus frentes

…_y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar._

**Y ahí me quedaré **

* * *

XD Dino acató su responsabilidad de inmediato, lo q no les puse fue q xD Kyoya lo persiguió un par de horas hasta q su esposa empezó a sentirse cansada (Kyoya no se puede resistir a su niña)

si se preguntan xq Kyoya le dijo asaltacunas a Dino, es porque le lleva 7 a Adrianne (ella es un año más joven que Kyoya)

Adrianne se convirtió en una universitaria y se graduó ;D, Dino como excelente y buen hombre la apoyó

Reborn ya encontró a su nueva victima (?) xD, ah Sergio significa "guardián"

no me maten, pero no podía evitar poner a la hija de Xanxus y al hijo de Tsuna... xD *muerde un pañuelo*

además se reencontraron unos buenos amigos.. xD Fillipo y Sphyrna (ya notaron q Sphyr es un poco celoso de la princesa Varia)

[En mi línea del tiempo, Fillipo tiene unos 7 años, Sphyr 6, el hijo de Tsuna unos 3-4 y la hija de Xanxus tiene 2-3 mas o menos,

y me preguntaron si solo Xanxus había tenido una niña, pues ammm, xD yo contaba a la hija de Byakuran y Yuni, así q sería la segunda niña

y pues en Varia habría otra niña por lo menos xD además de la hija de Xanxus... (no les digo de quien :B)

en Vongola... amm creo q habría 3 mas :B pero xD ya no digo más... kufufuf ]

sip, xD tenía pensada una idea donde Alaude (el hijo de Kyoya) se encontraría por primera vez con Fillipo, pero la reservare para la "Colección de Retazos"

Ahora mi noticia oficial es q **tomaré un descanso de este tipo de historias**, ojo q no quiere decir q no voy a escribir más, t**engo la galería, los extras de la galería y unos extras de mis otros fics** q debo de afinar o en su defecto escribir, por lo cual **no m pienso retirar aún**, así q nos leeremos

y sip, sigue en pie mi fabulosa idea de xD las escenas extras de su parte, pero como creo q nadie se anima tendré q retirarlo ;/ , así q meditenlo, no soy muy exigente

nos leemos ;D

PD1. Me basé en las canciones Antología de Shakira y Volveré de Jesse y Joy :B

PD2. Anímense a las escenas extras... ;3;

PD3. si estan de ociosos, pueden mandarme mps para preguntarme xD por info de mis universos bizarros...


End file.
